Arij Siliin
Mistr Jedi a renovovaný léčitel Řádu Jedi Arij Siliin byl nedílnou součástí Řádu v období před a krátce po skončení Mandalorianský válek. Všechny překvapovaly jeho ne tolik iktotchijské vlastnosti, ale o to více byl respektován a to nejenom v Řádu, ale ve většině míst, která navštívil a strávil tam nějakou delší dobu. Biografie Pokud někdy dostával očekávání aktivnějšího chování na základě svého vzhledu, tak tomu bylo zhruba do čtrnáctého roku, kdy mu v rukou zemřel jeho dobrý přítel Zirco Daan při Velkém Lovu. Tehdy si uvědomil, že kdyby byl schopnějším léčitelem, tak by mohl svého přítele zachránit, místo aby jej táhl do přímé akce. Bylo tedy zapotřebí oběti jeho přítele, aby našel svou cestu, i když mu ji jeho mistryně nabízela již předtím a prorokovala, že by se mohl stát jedním z největších léčitelů své doby. Hledání vlastního klidu I když našel cestu, jíž by se měl ubírat, tak mu smrt jeho nejlepšího přítele, kterou si dával za vinu, neustále ležela v hlavě a podepisovalo se to na jeho soustředění. Přidělával tím těžkou hlavu své mistryni Violean Ekirre, která se mu snažila všemožně pomoci, ale nedařilo se jí to. Podepisovalo se to i na jeho výcviku, kdy sice neměl s ničím potíže, ale nebyl schopen se plně naučit některé techniky a jeho léčení bylo neúplné. Jeho padawanská léta ubíhala, ale Arijovi se stále nedařilo najít vnitřní klid, což se promítalo do nočních můr, které se u něho často vyskytovaly. Následkem toho začal mít problémy se spánkem a to se postupně promítalo i do jeho fyzického stavu. Díky tomu si však vypěstoval až neuvěřitelnou vůli vydržet a neodpadnout. I přes jeho stav byl kvůli vypuklé epidemii povolán jako pomocná síla na jednu planetu na okraji. Někteří jej z počátku považovali za jednoho z nemocných, ale on je odradil a pustil se bez myšlenek do práce. Co mohl udělat, to udělal, kde mohl pomoci, tam pomáhal, ale ani tak se epidemii dařilo pouze mírnit. Po dvou týdnech nekončící práce však konečně dosáhli jakéhosi zlomu a epidemie se dala na ústup. I tak byly ale ztráty velké. Zdrcený a vyčerpaný Siliin odpočíval skryt ve stínu, když k němu dorazila malá dívka se jménem Olvyela. Při jejich rozpravě mu dívka připomněla, že upínáním na minulost nezachrání víc lidí, než když se bude soustředit na budoucnost. Po této rozmluvě sice nebyl Arij úplně v pořádku, ale přestal mít noční můry a mohl se začít dávat dohromady. Během následujícího roku se postupně zotavil a mohl tak dokončit svůj výcvik a stát se rytířem. Když se tomu tak stalo, bylo mu tehdy dvacet jedna let, nicméně již tehdy ovládl léčitelství na hodně vysoké úrovni. Doktor z Okraje Rok a něco po získání titulu rytíře Jedi se rozhodl dobrovolně přihlásit na nebezpečnou výpravu po několika světech Vnějšího Okraje, kterou vedl mistr Vandar Tokare. Cílem bylo hledání a zkoumání alternativních léčebných postupů, stejně jako výzkum různé fauny a flory, případně pomoci na některých světech, kde se šířily různé epidemie. Během cest si výrazně rozšířil své znalosti a to jak, co se chirurgické sféry týkalo, tak i přírodního léčitelství s využitím různých rostlin, částí živočichů nebo jen za pomoci urychlení běžných léčebných procesů organismu. Navrch získal i hlubší cit v Léčení, díky čemuž se pak řadil mezi nejschopnější soudobé léčitele v Chrámu. Během této výpravy se také více seznámil právě s její vedoucím, mistrem Vandarem, ale také přední Jediskou bioložkou zeltronského původu Mieshaou. Potkal se sice i s dalšími Jedii, ale s dvěma výše zmíněnýma se pak často stýkal i po návratu z mise. Delirium jménem Dilirriel Nedlouho poté, co se stal rytířem, obdržel Arij svého prvního padawana - lidskou dívku Dilirriel Taso. Nejistý postoj mistra vůči nové povinnosti a zakřiknutá a nejistá padawanka z počátku znamenalo poměrně dost komplikací. Jedna z nich nastala při návštěvě Dantooine a místní Enklávy na pozvání mistra Vandara Tokareho. Tehdy byla padawanka zraněna Voritorem, ale naštěstí s ní byl jiný mladý padawan - Jordi Linx, který ji ochránil a donesl zpět do bezpečí. Arij to však vzal jako varování, že bude muset k některým věcem přistoupit poněkud odlišněji. Z počátku s tím byl trochu problém, protože Arij trochu znatelně změnil přístup k tréninku a Dilirriel to úplně nesedlo. Po půl roce se však nějak srovnali a našli kompromis, kdy původní trénink víc zaměřili na praktické situace a mnohdy si k tomu vypůjčili externí osobu jako další názor nebo přísun nových zkušeností. Toto se Arijovi hodně oplatilo a využíval ti i dále a posléze i u dalších osob, které měl na starosti. Navíc tím vykrýval obory a specializace, které nebyly tak úplně jeho doménou. Málokdo již ví, co jej ve skutečnosti přivedlo k zavedení tohoto kompromisu. Byla to jedna z menšího počtu misí, kde nefiguroval vyloženě jako léčitel. Měl se vmísit mezi skupinu chemiků, které organizovala větší organizace a chtěla je využít pro výrobu různých drog, jedů a dalších nezákonných látek s nálepkou vysoké výdělečnosti. Dovnitř se Arij sice dostal relativně snadno, jenže poté se mu pomalinku začaly kupit problémy a hlavně měl potíže udržet si utajení - naštěstí mu na pomoc přispěchal republikový agent po kódovým označením Drsný frajer. Ve skutečnosti to byl člen speciálních jednotek Miekko Sarwen. S mnoha radami od poněkud svérázného agenta Arij nejenom ustál svou misi, ale dovedl ji ke zdárnému úspěchu a hlavně získal velice věrného přítele. I díky jejich nadprůměrné spolupráci se nejednou stalo, že posléze absolvovali několik misí společně, nicméně Miekkův vliv měl dalekosáhlejší následky. Byla to právě značná schopnost improvizovat, hledat netradiční řešení a mnohdy i nekonvenční způsob řešení situace, co Arije inspirovalo pro budoucnost a trénování jeho vlastních padawanů. Ale i tak se občas musel vypořádávat s něčím, co sám u své padawanky označil jako "nahodilá a v pravdě neočekávaná nešikovnost". Jednalo se o fenoménn, kdy po celou dobu fungovala Dilirriel perfektně, ne-li lépe, aby pak vždy vyrobila nějakou chybku, kterou se mohlo vše zmrvit. Takto nejednou ohrozila život nejenom svůj, ale i lidí v její blízkosti, což do budoucna přidělávalo Arijovi starosti. Nicméně s postupujícím tréninkem se dařilo tento jev minimalizovat. A tak jeho první padawanka úspěšně absolvovala rytířské zkoušky. Léčitel války a padawan S nástupem mandalorianských válek přišla pro Arije další náročná zkouška, kdy byl kvůli své hlavní profesi vysílán na mnohé zdevastované planety, aby tam nastolil nějaký Řád, postaral se o zraněné a dal přeživším naději, o kterou většina z nich během útoku přišla. Třetí takovou destinací se stal Quellor, který utrpěl i tím, že za značnou část devastace mohl zběsilý a bezohledný útok Republikových sil. Byla to z části shoda náhod, že tu narazil jak na svého dobrého přítele Miekka Sarwena, tak na jeho 17tiletou dceru Zallu. Ta měla se svým otcem výrazné spory a nechtěla s ním mluvit, zatímco Arijovi naslouchala a nechala se jím vést. Proto se Arij dohodl s Miekkem, že dá na Zallu pozor a pokusí se ji vést mimo násilnější povolání, kterému byl oddán její otec. Na oplátku poté Miekko později dohlédnul na novou padawanku Arije. Po nějaké době dorazila na Quellor nová Arijova padawanka - rebelka Hayasan Geri, která si zakládala na své špatné reputaci a v podstatě jí to bylo jedno. S členkou Rady a mistryní Jedi Lonnou Vash se dohodl, že zjistí vůli padawanky v dosažení pozice rytíře. I když z počátku padawanka působila poněkud zmateně, tak nakonec prokázala, že chce dále studovat a stala se tak druhou padawankou mistra Siliina. Nesnadný počátek vztahu s novou padawankou nijak neulehčovala situace na planetě, kdy se museli vypořádat s ozbrojenou skupinou, která chtěla získat zdejší zásoby a postupně tak ovládnout celou planetu už na počátku. Společně však překazili ozbrojený útok na karavanu rozvážející zásoby a posléze Hayasan se Sarwenem vyčistili základnu této skupiny, zatímco Arij bojoval s rozsáhlou epidemií. Díky svým zkušenostem a odhodlání nad ní však zvítězil. Po těchto událostech se situace na Quelloru již výrazně stabilizovala a společně s padawankou se mohli po několika dnech vrátit na Coruscant zanechávajíc Quellor v rukou armáda. Osobnost a vlastnosti Všichni, kteří by jej potkali jako mistra Řádu, by o něm mluvili jako o trpělivém, pečlivém a uvážlivém muži, který se snažil sám dokázat možná až trochu moc. Obecně o něm tradovalo, že kdyby jej neviděli na vlastní oči, tak by o něm mnozí ani neřekli, že byl iktotchi. Z toho vyplývala i jeho tendence vše se pokusit řešit více slovy, než mečem I když patřil mezi významné lékaře v Řádu a i mimo něj, tak se netajil svou oblibou běžných bufetových jídel různých původů. Samozřejmě držel se nějaké hranice a nekonzumoval jenom je, ale když mohl, tak si občas s chutí dal. Evokoval to se slovy, že skrze ta běžná tuctová jídla pozná kulturu národa připravujícího je mnohem hlouběji, než kdyby mu vařil vyhlášený specialista. Nehledě na to však dbal na dodržování pravidelného stravovacího režimu, kdy potraviny měly obsahovat alespoň ty základní potřebné složky. Povaha léčitele na nějak také dolehla v tom, že byl vstřícný a přátelský k lidem, i když v jeho podání se jednalo spíše o takový otcovský či až profesorský přístup, než typicky přátelský nebo kamarádský. I proto nikdy neměl problém při ošetřování dětí a obecně mladších generací, i když potíže neměl většinou ani s tou starší. Navíc v rámci toho projevoval i značné velitelské schopnosti, čehož si všimla i rada Jedi a počítala s tím v několika bodech i pro mise v pozdějších létech jeho života. Schopnosti a dovednosti Arij byl velice schopný při používání Léčení a z něho odvozených technik a to až do nejvyšších možných řádů. Mnohými byl pasován mezi nejschopnější léčitele mezi Jedi ve své době. Byl také známý svou prominencí v technice Crucitorn, kterou dovedl aplikovat ve více směrech. V neposlední řadě také patřil mezi několik málo uživatelů schopný používat Oživení, což několikrát demonstroval a běžně také Osvěžení a to hned více odlišnými způsoby. Nehledě na jeho léčitelské schopnosti byl Arij dost slušným šermířem a nejeden nepřítel se o tom přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. Navíc, kdo by očekával defenzivní styl, tak by se hodně spletl, protože nejčastěji využíval formy Makashi a občas sáhnul i k Juyo. To vše aplikoval v použití se svým klasicky modrým světelným mečem. Léčitelsky schopný byl i mimo Sílu a to dokonce na úrovni slušného chirurga. Navíc dobře znal rozdílné množství léků a lékařských technik, kdy dovedl operovat většinu hlavní zranění. Nicméně byl relativně šikovný i na poli diplomacie, kdy pro svůj trochu lidovější přístup častěji jednal s těmi, kteří se pohybovali tak nějak na hraně, než s nejvyššími diplomaty senátní sféry. Výskyt * Sága Linxů * Výcvik Hayasan * Mise Hayasan Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Iktotchi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi